After the Mists
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Littlefoot and Ali have cured Grandpa and live in the Great Valley. Bron and Rooter come and live in the Great Valley.


After the Mists

Littlefoot and Ali had found the Night flower and cured Grandpa. Littlefoot loved Ali and didn't want her to leave the Great Valley. Littlefoot and Ali slept together next to Ali's mom Julie. Julie went to Old One and said "Old One, let's live here in the Great Valley." Old One said "We never stay in one place very long so why do you want to live here." Julie said "Look at Ali and Littlefoot it looks like they love each other."

Grandma and Grandpa noticed Littlefoot and Ali sleeping next to each other more often. Grandpa said "Looks like we will be great grandparents one day." Little did Grandpa know that day would be sooner than anyone could have imagined.

Old One knew she was getting weaker and announced "I'm getting too old to migrate so I have decided the herd will live in the Great Valley." Ali and Littlefoot kissed after hearing they can live together. Littlefoot and Ali went to a quiet corner of the Great Valley where Ali laid on the grass and Littlefoot felt something come out of him. Ali looked at Littlefoot's member and knew what was about to happen.

Littlefoot couldn't hold it any longer and mated with Ali. Moans could be herd throughout the Valley and Grandma, Grandpa, Old One and Julie went to investigate. The gang also came to investigate and they found Littlefoot and Ali mating.

Cera said "Littlefoot that's messed up." Ducky said "I hope there will be a baby I do I do." Spike said "Wow. I like adventures where we see the start of a family." Grandpa said "This is what I expected to happen."

Ali started feeling sick and she noticed her appetite increased. Ali looked at her tail and noticed a small bump. Ali smiled as she looked at Littlefoot and said "It happened, we're having a baby." Littlefoot said "I'm going to be a dad."

Ali was digging her nest when Littlefoot came. Ali said "The egg is almost here." Littlefoot said "I wouldn't miss watching you lay our egg for anything." Ali kissed Littlefoot and got ready to lay the egg. Ali squatted as a clear liquid came out of Ali's hole. The egg followed shortly as it landed in the nest.

Ali and Littlefoot admired the golf ball sized egg. Littlefoot said "I want a girl." Ali smiled and said "You're right Littlefoot we're having a girl." Littlefoot said "I'll name her Opal after my mother." Littlefoot looked at the egg and said "My precious Opal, I love you." Littlefoot and Ali kissed the egg and thought of the new life they created.

Out in the Mysterious Beyond Bron was still searching for Littlefoot. Bron was walking when he tripped over what looked like a spiked boulder. When the thing started to move Bron thought he injured the other dinosaur. Bron asked "Are you OK?" Rooter replied "Just a few bruises but I should be fine."

Rooter asked "What are you doing out here in the Mysterious Beyond?" Bron replied "I'm looking for my son Littlefoot." Rooter said "I may have an idea where he is." They passed the body of Littlefoot's mother and Bron felt guilty for being responsible for her death.

Bron looked closely around the body and found Littlefoot's footprints. Bron and Rooter followed the footprints. Later the footprints were joined by another set of footprints, these were Cera's footprints. A third set of footprints soon joined the others which belonged to Spike. Bron noticed another set of adult footprints going in the opposite direction. When he finds Littlefoot Bron made a plan to find were the other footprints lead to.

Eventually they found Sharptooth's footprints. Bron got a bad feeling that Littlefoot died and said "I was hoping Littlefoot was alive but now I regret not seeing my son before he died." Rooter and Bron walked over a cliff hanging over a lake where they found the final set of Sharptooth's footprints. Rooter said "The stories I heard are true those kids killed Sharptooth."

Bron looked at Rooter like he was crazy. Bron looked around and realized they were at a dead end. Rooter said "The Great Valley is on the other side of this wall we have to get in from the back like the farwalkers." Bron and Rooter went to the other side of the Great Valley before they finally entered.

Rooter entered the Great Valley and Littlefoot's eyes widened in surprise. Littlefoot went to meet Rooter and said "Rooter it's really you I can't believe you're here." Rooter looked at Littlefoot and said "You're the kid I met after your mother died."

Rooter said to Littlefoot "Clearly you got your courage from your mother." Littlefoot asked "How did you get here?" Rooter answered "By following your footprints." Littlefoot's friends joined him and Cera asked "Who is this Littlefoot?" Littlefoot responded "This is Rooter he helped me get over my mother's death."

Cera made a socking admission by saying "Littlefoot, when we were running through the thorns trying to escape Sharptooth I went the wrong way to lure Sharptooth away from you and your mother. I tried to kill myself so you and your mom would have time to escape."

Bron said "It's my fault. If I hadn't gone searching for a safe place to raise Littlefoot she would still be here." Ali and Littlefoot looked at Bron and started smiling. Bron said "What do you want to show me." Littlefoot said "Dad this is my mate Ali." Ali got up off the nest and revealed the egg and Bron was shocked.

Bron said "I'm a grandpa." Littlefoot said "I want my daughter to know she has a dad." Everyone was excited Ali and Littlefoot were having a girl. Littlefoot asked "Dad, why did it take so long to find me?" Bron responded "I knew Mamma and Pappa Longneck were alive but I didn't look for them because when I heard about your mother's fate I thought you also died."

Cera said "We showed that Sharptooth not to mess with us." Bron said "I'm impressed you kids killed that Sharptooth when adults never came close." Littlefoot said "We like adventuring." Bron said "Well in that case I think I have found a little mystery for you kids."

Spike said "Mystery." Bron explained that he and Rooter followed their footprints and when they passed Spike's nest they noticed another set of footprints going in the opposite direction. Littlefoot said "We are going to follow them to find out where they go." Bron said "That's the plan."

Littlefoot and Ali were looking at the egg when it started to move. Ali and Littlefoot shouted "The egg is hatching!" Suddenly the whole Valley ran towards the nest. The Longnecks surrounded the nest when a crack appeared. A blue head popped out of the egg as the rest of the egg fell apart. Littlefoot and Ali licked Opal as they were excited their daughter had finally hatched.

Bron licked his granddaughter and said "She looks just like her." Littlefoot licked Opal and said "She looks just like mother that why I named it after her." Opal squeaked at the affection she was receiving. Littlefoot placed Opal on his back and showed her around the Great Valley.


End file.
